


Mountainous

by Faber



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faber/pseuds/Faber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry Without Plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountainous

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my hard drive for a couple of years

At the foot of this, this great place  
I’ve come to endure pain filled hours.  
But I’ll drive on as long as it takes.  
All those I know, they see me off  
And they say the mountain could  
Take your blood and life.

Be still my foolish heart,  
For I must focus on the Edge.

I’ve been bound by pride,  
Could never ask for help.  
So I’ll drive on as long as it takes.  
I’m bottled-up and angry.  
Afraid this man may escape,  
I suffer to bury him.

Be still my foolish heart,  
For I must focus on the Edge.  
This path is hard and the air is cold.

I glimpse the summit and fill with hope,  
But now is no time for sentiment.

Be still my foolish heart,  
For I must focus on the Edge.  
This path is hard and the air is cold,  
It’s mountainous.

My mind wonders, of course it does,  
Wondering all the way home.  
My thoughts are clear,  
They’ve never warmed me so.

There’s pain if you try and   
There’s pain if you don’t.  
So bleed for today,  
Regret is for fools.

Though the price seems great,   
I pay it with giddy joy,  
Because atop of that summit,   
I’m a better man

Atop of that summit,   
I’m a better man


End file.
